Most modern boilers typically used for hydronic heating are comprised of a gas fired or electric heating element, which heats water to a desired temperature, typically between about 100° F. to about 200° F., and then circulates the water through a conduit system to locations where heating is desired, wherein a means of heat exchange, typically a radiator, provides heat to the ambient air, thus warming the area or dwelling. With the cost of gas and electricity continuously increasing, this method of heating has become expensive to operate. There is a continuous desire to develop more efficient methods of converting energy in to heat, in particular with regard to electric energy.
In one example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,924 discloses a system using a radiant heater to heat a liquid through an internal pipe. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,107 describes a system using a set of lamps emitting energy to heat a liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,535 describes a system which utilizes a set of halogen lamps emitting energy directly into a fluid reservoir. Each of these systems suffers from various inefficacies. In particular, these systems require a substantial framework to house the apparatus which does not aid in transforming electrical energy into heat.
One cost efficient method of heating is the use of solar energy. Some solar heating systems make use of solar cells which convert solar energy into electricity. These systems are expensive to manufacture and install. Some solar heating systems use solar energy directly as a means for heating water. Whereas this can be an inexpensive way to produce heated water, direct solar heating systems suffer from several drawbacks. Direct solar heaters typically require a reservoir to contain heated water for periods when the sun is not available. In addition, these systems require large panels or surfaces exposed to the sun that are external to the dwelling and are inconvenient install and difficult to maintain. These types of solar heaters are better suited for heating water for residential use, as it may be difficult to reach and maintain the temperatures required for a hydronic heating system without the extensive use of large solar panels. All forms of solar energy systems are ultimately tied to the availability of the sun, which is unavailable at night, may be greatly diminished in bad weather.
The Inventor has made the surprising discovery that artificial light in combination with evacuated tubes may be adapted for hydronic heating with high efficiency. The inventor discloses a surprisingly efficient means of converting electrical energy into heated fluid, appropriate for any use, including heating a dwelling. It combines the efficiency of solar heating with the convenience of internal maintenance, and may be easily adapted to existing systems.